Memoirs Of A Ninja
by Hanna Genji
Summary: What is admiration without lust? Power without consuming? These are the questions the people ask. Ryuuko's admiration of Naruto takes her on a coming of age and trails of love, life, friendship, and what it means to be loved. Naru/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**All right! My first fan fiction! Hope you like it!**

**-\-\-\-**

_What started as an innocent admiration turned the course of my life in to something that was so exponential, that it's hard to describe in a most detailed way. It seemed to be, in the simplest way, was a mission. Help the rebuilding of the devastated village of Konohakure, along with a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. I was to arrive on the day of when the reconstruction was about to start. _

_My name is Oda Ryuuko._

**-\-\-\-**

The village of Kigakure was rather small and managed to evade the Great Ninja Wars of the past. If war ever did reach the village, Kigakure simply stayed neutral. The houses were carved out of the trees, as were the windows and doors. The oaks were massive and stood as high as the sky. The ground was a river and docks and boardwalks were the "streets," something about the peaceful quaintness of it all made Oda Ryuuko feel content and at home. As though nothing could touch her or her blissful village.

The Kishuhan (the equivalent of the Hokage) had called for Ryuuko to come to his office immediately. Ryuuko finished adjusting her honey brown bangs and leaped out of her craved tree hut and landed cat like on the docks below. Her walking stance showed she was impatient and curious. Being a Jounin meant having some of the most interesting missions, other than the Kigakure ANBU.

With the _clunk, clunk _of Ryuuko's dark grey Nin sandals, she reached her destination, sparing extra five minuets. By now, the sixteen year old's deep brown eyes were burning with curiosity. What would the Kishuhan want with Ryuuko at six in the morning? Ryuuko reached the office and knocked. The sound of a grunting approval was made and she entered bowing respectfully.

"What is it, sir?" she asked politely.

"Spare me the formalities, Oda-san," he started aimlessly writing paperwork, "I need you, possibly one of Kigakure's finest Jounin, to go down to Konohakure, and help rebuild on the grounds that our two villages may hold an truce and be allies in any wars to come." By the end of his little monologue, he stood up, dressed in a fine green and white haori, standing in front of Ryuuko with a serious expression.

"Understood." Ryuuko replied staring strait on.

"Good. Pack tonight Oda-san, for you leave at first light tomorrow."

"Right." With that, Ryuuko bowed and exited the room. Once out, she slumped against the wall and brought her knees to her chin. She was going to leave her home. Her stomach did flip-flops and it felt as though it would fall out her butt. How could she leave her home? The place where her parents died? That accident five years ago still stung like a fresh wound to Ryuuko. She still remembered the Kigakure Massacre that killed her parents and left her badly injured.

Ryuuko had also heard that the Akatsuki attacked Konoha. And also, that nothing was left after a massive explosion. After that, some genin with exponential power followed the leader and fought killing him. As it turned out, the leader was basically a puppet of a dead body named Yahiko and the genin found the real leader and his partner, eventually killing them both. So, now the Akatsuki were down to six, since some other people joined. Rumor has it that the new leader was the last Uchiha, or some crap like that.

But Ryuuko was more positive than negative, and it wasn't like her to dwell on things in the past. No matter how traumatizing. Brushing off her slight grief, she walked slowly taking in the last of her surrounds; kids playing in the shallow river below, the citizens walking pleasantly in their kimonos and haoris.

"Get 'em while they're hot, folks!" called a merchant. "Get your complimentary Kigakure pendants!" he called, waving the village symbol (a small silver circle filled with shiny, hard green gel and on the gel was the trunk of a tree; two concave lines facing opposite of each other. The lines were boarded with silver and filled with the same gel, only black).

"Might as well, since I'm leaving for who knows how long." Ryuuko thought aloud. She made her purchase and wore the pendant with pride. Kigakure was a small village far south of the ninja continent. It was a small, mountainous island in the middle of the South Ninja Sea.

Arriving home, Ryuuko looked for her bag, more like _bags_, and grabbed handfuls of socks, underwear, and other feminine items. Once her two bags were stuffed to the brim, it was becoming dark out and she made some ramen and hopped into bed.

How her attempt at trying to sleep failed.

Ryuuko tossed and turned all night, but sleep escaped her eyes and she gave up. The young woman took her time showering and dressing. Her waist length honey-brown hair fell like sticks on her back and she placed her side bangs in their usual disarray. Ryuuko grabbed a white wife beater tank top, a regular navy blue one and put it over the white tank top. Ryuuko grabbed one of her last pairs of tan shorts and tied her kunai holder on her right thigh. She tied her headband on her forehead, lastly fastening her new necklace around her small neck and pulled on her dark grey nin sandals. After slinging one bag over her shoulder and holding the other one normally, she headed out the door, as though waiting for her life to end.

By the time she reached the edge of the village, the sun was peeking through the massive trunks and the Kishuhan was waiting for her with a scroll in his hand. Ryuuko placed one of her bags down and took the scroll from the man's hand.

"You'll be at Konoha for a year and send me regular reports. Are we clear?" he asked. The Kishuhan was never a man to beat around the bush.

"Crystal." Ryuuko answered putting the scroll, safely in her pocket.

"You will be missed. Farwell, Oda-san." He left back to work and Ryuuko began her long trek to a foreign place, which made her feel sick and rotten.

**-\-\-\-**

**Konoha – One day after attack**

"Any updates on the death toll?" Tsunade asked walking through the debris that was once a proud village.

"Currently, 918," an ANBU answered.

"Damn it all! You should've seen this coming!" Tsunade swore under breath at her lack of stupidity. She looked sternly at the three ANBU behind her. "How's Naruto?"

"He's still very weak. He used up a lot of chakra and won't be moving for awhile." Tsunade sighed in a frustrated manner and looked at the once village. Big piles of debris were piled randomly and makeshift hunts and tents were set up to the injured. Some dead bodies were laid out on the destroyed streets. It felt as though Tsunade had the whole world on her shoulders and because of her, 918 people were killed.

"Tsunade-san, I bring important news." An ANBU said, appearing behind the rest.

"What is it?" _What more devastation could possibly happen? _

"Some of the ninja from Sunagakure and the Kishuhan has sent their top jounin as well,"

"You mean that isolated island in the south?"

"Hai."

"Very well. At this rate we will need all the help we can afford," Tsunade replied, heading off to a nearby hut were some of the injured were.

**-\-\-\-**

**So, there you have it. Sorry if it wasn't that interesting and also if it was slow. It will pick up, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm bursting with happiness right now! A huge thanks to solideye for reviewing! I greatly appreciate it you have no idea!**

**On with the chapter!!**

**-/-/-/-**

"Ow, ow, ow," Ryuuko whined with every step she took. She had been walking since early morning and by now it was in the late afternoon. The boat ride was less than a half hour, so she stopped at some small port village to get something to eat considering how she skipped breakfast.

"Man! It's hot as hell!" she breathed and slumped on a nearby tree to catch her breath. Ryuuko searched through her small pack and pulled out a map. "Aw! Come on! I still have a day and a half of walking!? Not cool." The brunette observed the sun. It was getting ready to set. Turning back to her map, she noticed a small town called Tanzaku that looked to be a few hours from her position.

"I could probably make it." Her mind made up, she grabbed her bags and continued walking.

Slowly, the sky turned from a rich blue to a deep orange yellow. Sweat lay thick on Ryuuko's back and neck and she was nowhere near water. At long last, she spotted her destination and ran full speed ahead.

"Water! Food! BED!!" she called excitedly and couldn't wait for the blast of the air conditioner to hit her hot face. Looking around, Ryuuko noticed that Tanzaku town was an entertainment like place. Picking some nice looking hotel, she rented a room for the night and the counter personal noticed her headband.

"That's an interesting village symbol." He observed.

"Uh," Ryuuko started.

"What village is that? How bout the country, missy?" he pressured.

"It's off . . . the continent," she replied reaching for her room key, which the man jerked out of her reach, obviously he didn't want her to leave till her got some answers.

"You don't say! What island? Or is it another continent?"

"An island! Look, can you just give me the damn room key?" Ryuuko answered getting annoyed.

"Is that so? What's the island called?" fed up, Ryuuko grabbed the man by his shirt collar and snatched her room key and ran up the steps taking two at a time. One of the many joys of having long legs.

Ryuuko showered and slipped into baggy cotton caprice and t-shirt and pulled her map out. She found Tanzaku on the map and used her finger to follow the trailer to Konoha.

"About . . . a half day's journey." She guessed. Ryuuko pulled out a scroll, ink and brush, and began writing her report to the Kishuhan.

_Kishuhan,_

_I'm currently in Tanzaku, a town not far from the village of Konoha. I'm staying here for the night and will continue on at fist light tomorrow. By the time you'll receive this (via messenger hawk), I'll most likely being in Konoha discussing certain matters with their Kage. I'll send the next report to you a week from now._

_Oda Ryuuko_

_Level 1 Jounin_

Ryuuko blew out her candle and slept soundly through the night. When fist light hit, she tied up her scroll and dressed in usual garb that she wore the other day. Ryuuko walked down the hall with her stuff in hand and left her room key on the desk where a deskman stood with his head in his arms, sleeping away.

The young girl looked around for messenger hawks and finally found one. She picked out a handsome brown one and fed him some raw meat near the bird. The hawk gratefully ate it and Ryuuko tied her message to his leg.

"I need you to take this to Kiagakure, it's really mountainous island in the south sea. I know it's far, but I'll give a whole bunch of treats if I see you again. Deal?" he gave some look as though he understood and flew off. Ryuuko began walking the other way.

**-/-/-/-**

Sakura walked into one of the make shift huts where Naruto, one of her closest friends, was resting. She set down a medical kit and began undoing some of his bandages. The blonde ninja was fast asleep on the cot, or so it seemed. Naruto began stirring and slowly opened his eyes.

"Sa . . . kura-chan." He began.

"Good to see you're still alive," she smiled taking some gaze and tape. She began carefully removing his bandages, cleaned out his wounds, and used her healing abilities.

"How long was I out for?"

"A few days. Many were worried about you, considering you saved the village and possibly the ninja world."

"Not yet. I'm not done yet. Some Akatsuki are still out there and Sasuke – "

"Worry about that later. What you should be thinking about his getting better, and fast."

"Y-yeah."

"Some Suna nin came here yesterday. More are arriving today as well as one ninja from Kigakure." Sakura informed.

"Kigakure?"

"Yeah. According to Lady Tsunade, it's some small village in the South Sea." While all the chatting was going on, Sakura never stopped working her busy hands and reapplied gaze and bandages. "There. Get some rest, someone will come back and give you something to eat." With that, the pink haired girl left Naruto who drifted off again into a deep sleep.

**-/-/-/-**

"Wow. I had no idea it would be this bad." Ryuuko said as she looked at the devastation that was Konoha. Rubble was everywhere and little wooden huts were dotted around the site. Ryuuko stepped forward and walked around till an ANBU stopped her.

"What is your business here?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh! Uh, I'm here on behalf of Kigakure and the Kishuhan. I have brought a scroll for her Ladyship, Tsunade." Ryuuko replied getting flustered and shy and bowed her head respectfully. She handed him the scroll with the Kigakure village symbol.

"Do you have a passport?" he asked, seeing to belief her story.

"Y-yes. Right here." She said digging through her front pocket, eventually pulling out a crumpled passport. He inspected it carefully and nodded with approval.

"Wait here and don't move. I'll go get Lady Tsunade." He left and Ryuuko readjusted some cement blocks and sat down. She sat there for a few seconds until some random medic nin approached her.

"You! Make yourself useful and give this food to that hut over there!" she demanded pointing to a hut behind her. As soon as the medic nin was there, she left in a hurry and Ryuuko started at the food and the disappearing nin.

"Uh, that was weird." Ryuuko said. She wanted to help, but she also remembered the ANBU's words. She got up, and sat back down with defeated sigh. Twice, three times, and finally the fourth time, she got up and emerged into the hut. On a cot, there lay a boy, with spiky blonde hair, covered from head to toe in gaze, bandages, and several stitches. He was fast asleep and Ryuuko didn't want to wake him up. She carefully placed the tray down by him and sat on her knees by the cot.

She watched him for a few seconds then looked away as if he were waking up. Ryuuko felt very out of place and just watched the light peeking through the cracks in the wooden convex walls. The brunette heard stirring beside her and saw the blonde was waking up. He looked at her then his eyes widened a bit. He got up in a self-defense movement, but he got up too fast and grabbed his side in pain.

"Careful! You're badly hurt and you don't want to open those stitches!" Ryuuko said in her softest tone. The blonde collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. "One of the nins told me to give you this," Ryuuko started handing him a rice ball, he took a bite out of while she held it in her hand, "I'm a friend. I'm from Kigakure." He took another bite of the onigiri.

"I heard one of my friends say that. She said that you were coming." He finished the rice ball and painfully grabbed the water. Ryuuko took notice.

"Sit up," he complied and Ryuuko used one of her arms to hold him up and carefully poured the water down his throat.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ryuuko said gently laying him back down. "I'm Oda by the way."

"Oda? That's an interesting name."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ryuuko asked with a slight teasing tone while blushing.

"No, I like interesting." Ryuuko smiled and gave a small laugh.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

"Nice to meet you, though, I wish it were under better circumstances." Naruto gave a slight laugh and fell back into sleep. Ryuuko got up and brushed her knees off. Once stepping outside, the ANBU and Tsunade were waiting for her.

"I'm in trouble," she said.

Tsunade replied, "No, we were looking for you and one of the medic nins told us where you were." Ryuuko mouthed an "oh" and followed the ANBU and Tsunade. "So, you're the Jounin from Kigakure?"

"H-hai."

"I expected someone older, and male." The ANBU stated.

Tsunade shot him a glance and he stayed quiet. She turned her attention back to Ryuuko, "Come with me. We have much to discuss, as you may already know."

**-/-/-/-**

**Okay, part two is done! Hope you liked! Subscribe or review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! Thank you soildeye for reviewing! Advertise me please! I'd love to get more readers!**

**Part three away!**

**-/-/-/-**

"So," Tsunade began, "you're the jounin sent to us?"

"Yes ma'am!" Ryuuko replied obediently.

"As you can see, Konoha has taken a serious blow and who knows how long it'll take for us to rebuild this village. So, we're taking all the help we can afford."

Ryuuko was curious. "Do you plan on repaying your allies for their service?"

"You have quite a sharp-minded. Yes, we have opened a loan and plan on repaying once we have reached the appropriate amount of money we earn from performing missions. By my calculations, you r leader sent me a letter saying that you have a message for me?"

"Ah? Oh! Hai!" Ryuuko reached into her pocket and pulled out her scroll given to her by the Kishuhan. Tsunade graciously took it and placed it in the folds of her robes.

"I'll take a look at later." Ryuuko simply nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it immediately.

"Is there something you wish to say?"

"Well, I was thinking, with the number of casualties and as well as injured, how do you plan on protecting the village?" Tsunade smiled.

"I have thought of that as well. I discussed it with some of my ANBU and we concluded that ten of them will teach the villagers."

"I see . . ." Ryuuko pondered. It made sense. But it would seem like a long time till anyone could be ready to train by her calculations. An ANBU came up to Tsunade and Ryuuko and urgency was obvious in his stance.

"Tsunade-sama, you're needed at the infirmary hut right away!"

The woman sighed heavily. "Very well. I'm sorry, we'll have to continue this conversation some other time." Ryuuko nodded. "Feel free to look around and help out. We'll need it. I never got your name. What is it?"

"Oda Ryuuko, your ladyship!" Ryuuko answered going into a salute. Tsunade gave a meager smile and followed the ANBU to the largest hut in the pit that was once Konoha. Ryuuko took her advice and began wondering around the former village. People everywhere were scruffy looking and wore ragged clothing. Some were in bandages and still working hard and vice versa. Sympathy overwhelmed Ryuuko and it tug at her heart to see good people like this.

Unaware of where she was going, she accidently bumped into someone. Ryuuko fell flat on her butt (hard) and moaned in pain. With one eye squinting in pain, she got up and rubbed her now sore bottom. She looked up to see a boy her age with brown hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail and the same brown eyes. He had a bored expression on his face.

"You should watch where you're going." He said nonchalantly.

"S-sorry! I was spacing out didn't see where I was going." Ryuuko said going red in the face from embarrassment.

"Clearly." That's when he noticed her headband. "Are you from that Kigakure village?"

"Yes, I am. Oda Ryuuko at your service." Ryuuko said throwing her right arm out for him to shake it.

"Nara Shikamaru. Make yourself useful here; the village will need it. And try not to run into anyone while you're at it." Shikamaru called as he walked away.

"I make no guarantees!" she called back. Ryuuko was about to explore some more when she saw someone faint over to her right. "Oh no."

"You okay, Isoroku?" a man asked.

"Just really tired is all. I think I may have pushed myself a little too hard this time. You'll have to find someone else to replace me for the rest of the day." Isoroku answered.

"I can help." Ryuuko said, causing the men's attention to go towards her.

"Can you lift little lady?" one man asked. Ryuuko nodded and walked over to a big block of cement. She heard whispers of doubt, but ignored them. Concentrating on her chakra, she lifted the giant stone with ease and set it down with a thunderous boom. All the men stared at her, mouth agape.

"You're hired!" a man called out.

Ryuuko spent the rest of the day moving giant blocks of cement and wood to the outskirts of the village. All the while, meeting some rather nice people; like the pretty blonde Ino, friendly and rather chubby Chouji, shy Hinata, the eccentric Lee, the reserved Neji (who happened to be Hinata's cousin), a seemingly kind Tenten, wildly playful Kiba, along with his giant dog Akamaru, the mysterious Shino, and the pink haired medic-nin Sakura. They all treated Ryuuko with politeness until Kiba tried hitting on Ryuuko and Ino bopped him on the head. She became acquainted with the two Suna-nin: Tamari and Kankuro.

Occasionally Ryuuko helped deliver food to the injured, but what she really wanted to do was to see the blonde boy, Naruto, again. She heard his name a few times and now she finally met him. You could guess, that Ryuuko had some sort of admiration for the fox. But she disregarded it as nothing more than that.

Night soon fell and some of the men gathered up some tree logs and made a huge bonfire. Some ladies passed out meat and vegetable stew and a small plate of rice for everyone.

Chouji sniffed, "I miss Ichiraku."

"You and everyone else." Shikamaru jeered taking a few bites of the small dinner.

"What's an 'Ichiraku?'" Ryuuko asked curiously. All the people she met gave her a look that seemed to think she was crazy (except for Neji and Hinata and Shino). "What?" heat rushed to her cheeks.

"Ichiraku is like, one of the greatest ramen bars ever!" Chouji exclaimed.

"But then it changed to a tsukemen shop." Sakura added.

"Oh. Ramen? Sounds nice. We don't have a ramen shop back in my village." Ryuuko said thoughtfully taking in some more of her dinner.

"Really? Never?" Ino, Kiba, and Lee asked. Ryuuko nodded with a mouthful of rice. Kiba snorted to keep his laughter in.

"You poor deprived soul." Tenten commented.

"Well, we only ate what we grew in Kigakure!" Ryuuko protested.

"That's understandable." Sakura said making Ryuuko feel more comfortable. Akamaru barked and whined at Kiba, placing his rather large head on his owner's knee.

"Fine. You can only have a little bit." Kiba gave him some rice, which Akamaru happily ate. The group continued to eat and joke until a medic came towards Ryuuko and Sakura with two large tray of food.

"Lady Tsunade wants you to hand these to the others."

"Yes ma'am." Ryuuko said and took one of the trays and began walking off beside Sakura.

"You take left, I'll take right." She said.

"Okay." Ryuuko walked off following the trail of huts. When she was out of ear shot, Ino made a comment.

"She sure is the obedient and shy type."

"Just like our little Hinata!" Kiba said playfully nudging his teammate in the arm.

"But something tells me there's more to her than meets the eye." Neji pointed. Several nodded in agreement.

"I like her! She seems really nice!" Chouji said giving a thumb up.

**-/-/-/-**

Ryuuko reached the last hut and sighed thankfully to the heavens. She was starving from the labor in the hot sun. She entered and realized something; this was Naruto's hut! He lay sleeping soundly just as he was earlier and Ryuuko didn't blame him. He had a long fight and needed to regain every once of his strength. She set the tray down and lit a small lantern on the small table. A small orange glow filled the room and Naruto felt the light behind his eyelids and woke up again. Almost instantly, he recognized Ryuuko.

"Oda-san?" he asked.

"Hi. Have a good sleep?" she inquired picking up the bowl and plate of food.

"Yeah. I get better with each rest." He answered brightly and slowly sat himself up. Ryuuko handed him the food and he began gobbling it up.

"Don't eat too fast!" she warned. Naruto raised and eyebrow at her with his mouth full of stew and a few pieces of rice stuck to his face. He swallowed it and ate slowly. "You've got a little rice on your face." She said pointing to her own.

"Ah?" Naruto asked confused.

"Here." Ryuuko pulled out a small handkerchief and began plucking the rice of Naruto face. Because of that, him and Ryuuko were close together and she pulled away immediately feeling some heat go to her cheeks.

"Thanks." He said going pink and began eating again.

"Don't mention it. There's some water here too if you get thirsty." She said looking down in her sudden shyness. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." With that, the young girl stood up and left in a single rush and was reunited with the group, still pink in the face.

"You seem flustered Ryuu-chan. Did something happen?" Hinata asked.

Ryuuko shook her head. "Just a bit flushed from walking around is all." She answered simply, returning to her to her dinner. But Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji exchanged looks that seemed to read, _riiiiiight._

**-/-/-/-**

Naruto finished his meal a few minuets later. He set the dishes down on the tray and reclined back onto the cot. The blonde replayed the scene over and over again in his head. Ryuuko was pretty sure, but she didn't seem like his type. At first impression, she seemed quiet, loyal (a trait he admired), obedient, and not very rebellious. In fact, it seemed like she didn't have a personality at all.

The youth discarded the thought, turned of the lantern, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Boy was he ever wrong about this girl.

**-/-/-/-**

**I feel rather accomplished. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be out at my latest connivance. **


	4. Chapter 4

'**Ello my little duckies! First and foremost, I want to give an enormous thank you to soildeye, Ageant, and Elemental Dragon Swordman for reviewing! Thanks you guys!**

**On with the part four! :]**

**And just so you readers know, this chapter is mostly on Ryuuko's past. Since some have been asking for it, here it is! :]**

**-/-/-/-**

"This is where you'll sleep." Sakura said leading Ryuuko to a small hut on the south side of the village. Inside, there laid a cot on the ground, a small eating table along with a lantern, and a small storage box on the north corner.

"Thank you." Ryuuko replied with a small, thankful grin.

Sakura returned the smile. "I hope it's to you're liking." She left and the shredded tatami hanging door and walked off to her own little makeshift hut. Ryuuko emptied one of her bags and filled the small box with as much of her clothes as possible. Whatever else was left over was kept in the bags and Ryuuko changed out of usual garb and into black shorts and light blue t-shirt. She pulled the thin cover over her and fell into sleep.

At first, her dreams were peaceful with old memoires of her and her parents. That was when Ryuuko's long forgotten past resurrected itself, which was something Ryuuko hoped to forget.

**-/-/-/-**

_People everywhere were running around and shouting while flailing their arms madly. Some of Kumogakure ninja invaded and wrecked havoc in Kigakure. Eleven-year-old Ryuuko clung closely to her mother (and her small bear that she called "Pachu-kun"), Kina, who held a protective arm around her only child. Her father, Hirohito, held a kunai and kept a close eye on the front door. _

_Several minuets later, someone busted it open and in came a group of three men, all brandishing their headbands proudly on their foreheads. The leader made a hand signal for one of the men to scope the house while the other would pillage through the home. The Nin sent to scavenge through the house came up to Ryuuko and her parents, unaware. _

_Kanna put her hand over her daughter's mouth, trying to snuff out her already muffled cries. Closer and closer the man got until Hirohito charged at him and stabbed him dead on in the heart. But the leader was too fast and split the man in half by the waist. Ryuuko cried out and his wife shrieked. The leader looked back at the two and smiled evilly. He took slow, taunting steps and grabbed Kanna by her low ponytail, dragging her to his feet._

"_I'll fun with you." He said darkly bringing her to his eye level. Kanna kneed him, grabbed Ryuuko and ran out the house, and onto the docks of the burning village below. Still clinging onto her bear and her mother's hand, fire sparks danced in the black sky and the smoke burnt her eyes and lungs. _

"_Don't let them get away!" someone called not too far from behind them. One Nin jumped high in the air and landed in front of Kanna and Ryuuko. They were trapped. One male Nin, the leader, grabbed Kanna, and a female kunoichi grabbed Ryuuko. The little girl struggled and fought, but she couldn't. Kanna went along willingly, knowing that she couldn't win. The leader grabbed her by the neck and observed her face._

"_Beautiful," he breathed. "I'm going to enjoy this." He looked at Ryuuko with piercing, cold amber eyes. "You will watch this, and know how much power people like us over people like you." _

_The man ripped off the sleeve of the kimono and ate viciously at it. Nipping, biting, sucking, kissing._

_Kanna screamed, "You ungrateful bastard! How dare you expose my child like this?! I will have your head!!"_

_He slapped her hard across the face. "You will to hold your tongue. And you will be tamed."_

_Piece by piece, the kimono was ripped off and he turned Kanna and himself around so that they're backs were turned to Ryuuko. He pushed himself in her and thrusted hard. Kanna cried out to stop and various death threats as well. Ryuuko watched in horror as this man raped her mother. Tears brimmed her eyes, to which the kunoichi noticed._

"_Awe! Look how's scared for their mommy!" she teased. Finally, the man came and dressed himself. Kanna lay on the dock shaking with a dead look in her eyes. _

_He turned to the kunoichi. "Put her out of her misery." The female nodded and handed Ryuuko to another Nin (female), walked up to Kanna, and brought out several shuriken. Kanna looked up at her with soulless brown eyes._

_Barely audible, she whispered: "You know better." The kunoichi threw the shuriken and killed Kanna instantly._

"_MAMA!!" Ryuuko screamed. It hurt her throat from the crying and smoke in the air form the fires. _

"_What do we do with the girl, Taru?" the kunoichi asked. He thought for a moment and came up with a solution._

"_We'll send her to an okiya."_

_The kunoichi raised an eyebrow, as did the other seven or eight people. "An okiya? A geisha house?"_

"_Exactly. Something tells me she'll be the next Hatsumomo geisha." Taru said pinching Ryuuko's tear stained cheek. The little girl felt nothing. Her eyes were dead and dull, no life in them at all. One of the male Nin hit Ryuuko at the base of the neck, knocking her out. He threw her over his shoulder and they locked her in a cell carriage to the boats. _

_The next day, Ryuuko woke up, in (the same) carriage, with a cell like door and lock. Mountains and forests followed behind her and they traveled on. She could hear distant voices in the back._

"_How much longer till we arrive at Akito Station?"_

"_Just a few more fucking minuets!" came an irritated replay. Like the voice said, they arrived at the station and unlocked Ryuuko out of her cell._

"_Look who's awake." Ryuuko didn't respond, let alone look at them. She felt as though she had lost her voice. The kunoichi of the two carried Ryuuko to the train and set her down, taking a seat next to her._

"_You sent the letter, right?"_

"_Of course, baby sister!" the male replied casually, "Lady Masako will be there to receive her."_

"_Good." Ryuuko felt her eye droop once more and her head fell._

"_Stay awake!" the kunoichi snapped, grabbing Ryuuko's head and forcing it back up._

"_So . . . tired . . . " droned Ryuuko._

"_I don't give two shits! Stay awake, you little wretch." The eleven year old did manage to stay awake and in less than two hours, they arrived in a town called "Emachi." The kunoichi snatched Ryuuko's hand and dragged her out onto the platform. There, waiting for them, was a sour faced woman with black hair pulled back into a geisha like style, and a deep purple kimono with a yellow obi and red yukata. She wore round glasses on her long, boney nose. She also had a boney and wrinkly squared face with a stout figure._

"_This is the girl you told me about?" she croaked. The two nodded. The male pushed her foreword._

"_She's all yours." The two siblings hopped back onto the train and the old woman examined Ryuuko with a critical eye._

"_I see potential in you. But you could never be Hatsumomo." She said taking out a smoke pipe. "Come with me." Ryuuko obeyed and followed her. After a few steps, she stopped and snatched Ryuuko's bear from her, to which she whined about._

"_You are to become geisha! Geisha do not have the trivial items!" she tossed it to the ground and stanched Ryuuko by the wrist and pulled her foreword. The brunette took one last look that was left from her home and walked the rest of the way to the okiya with her head down._

**-/-/-/-**

The teenage girl shot up and breathed heavily. She looked wildly around her surroundings.

"Just a dream, just a dream," she panted. Pink sunlight poked at her face and Ryuuko got up, grabbed her clothes and a towel, snuck out to the nearby waterfall river area, and began bathing herself. The cool water soothed her fire skin from her intense flashbacks.

She ducked under water and swam through the calm currents going up once and again for air. When she finally felt clean, she got out, grabbed her towel, and sat on a boulder, air-drying herself. Ryuuko closed her eyes peacefully and let her mind wonder. That's when more of her past came to her.

**-/-/-/-**

_The old woman and Ryuuko had finally made it to the okiya. It was a grand building, at least four to five stories high. Once inside, the elder began giving out instructions for Ryuuko._

"_You are to call me Okaasan. You'll be expected to attend school to begin your training immediately. You'll older sister will be Yume, one of the geisha here. While you're not attending school or practicing, you're chores will be to, clean, as well as cooking. Are we clear?" Okaasan asked taking Ryuuko through the okiya. Ryuuko could only nodd._

_Upon reaching the third floor, Okaasan slid open the door. "This is your room. Get some rest. Starting tomorrow, you'll chores begin. I want you up bright and early." Again, Ryuuko nodded and walked into the tatami room. Under the window was a futon. Ryuuko got on her knees and walked on her knees to the futon. She collapsed onto ot and for what seemed like the first time, Ryuuko fell asleep. A few times during the night, she woke up and cried. But her silent sobbing led her back to sleep. Several minuets before the sun came up, Okaasan barged in, sliding the door open._

"_Get up!" she barked, "Time to start your work!"_

**-/-/-/-**

Ryuuko opened her eyes and made sure on one was around. She quickly dressed herself and walked back to the village where people were starting to wake up and some sat on cut log waiting for breakfast.

Although she didn't know why, it seemed like today was going to be a long day for Ryuuko.

**-/-/-/-**

**That's it for part four! Hope you liked! Review or subscribe! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my duckies! First off, I want to give a shout out to Elemental Sword Dragon for reviewing! Thanks dude, your rock for that! So, without further a due, I present part 5! **

**Oh! On one more note, more of Ryuuko's life will be reviled. Enjoy!**

**-/-/-/-**

The sun seemed unusually unbearable today. Sweat lay thick on Ryuuko's burnt neck. Taking out a water canteen, she unscrewed and dumped the water over head, letting the coolness overtake her being.

With a sigh, she said, "Man, today is dragging on." The young brunette shoveled out rubble and wood, occasionally coming across pieces of furniture and clothes. Out of the pile she was digging through, she saw some clothing sticking out. Ryuuko shrugged and thought simply some fabric was sticking out. She tugged at it with a gloved hand. It seemed as though it wanted to stay there. Grunting, Ryuuko put down her shovel and began pulling at it with both hands. A few seconds later, it finally came out along with a dead body. Ryuuko jumped back and held back a scream.

Some passer-byers who saw the sight gave an astonished expression, until finally someone called out for Lady Tsunade.

When she arrived, she called, "Someone gets some medics here! Ryuuko, did you just discover this?" Ryuuko could only nod her head; Tsunade gently touched Ryuuko's shoulder in a motherly way, "You go. I think you've done enough for today. Get some rest."

Ryuuko bowed, "Yes ma'am." She walked off to her hut and flopped onto it face first. Ryuuko began to doze off and the way Tsunade just talked to her, reminded Ryuuko of her life back in the okiya.

**-/-/-/-**

_Ryuuko rushed her way around the okiya; carrying bucket filled to the brim with water and assorted sandals in her hands. She wore a powder blue kimono with a yellow obi and her hair pulled back into a braid. She set the bucket down and began scrubbing the sandals. Ryuuko had been here for only a month and half, because she was sold to the Minami okiya. Ryuuko had learned that the old woman she was forced to call Okaasan was named Emiko Minami. She was once the most popular geisha in Emachi._

_She huffed out a sigh of relief and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and carried the bucket out into the courtyard and dumped the soapy water onto the ground. Despite being there for a month and a half, Ryuuko never saw the geisha at the okiya, (let alone saw her big sister, Yume) mostly because they were entertaining during the night and slept most of the day. Ryuuko looked around and wondered how many geisha lived here. While trying to sleep in the attic, she heard several voices and wondered how many she heard. Just as she was about to step back inside, one of the doors slid open with a loud bang. _

"_Keep it down! I need my rest!" she snapped locking her gaze with Ryuuko. At once, Ryuuko bowed low to the point where she could smell the moss on the stone courtyard below. The geisha walked up to Ryuuko with her mangled ebony hair partly pulled back into a bun held with chopsticks. She wore a red yukata (loosely) with patterns of sakura trees and a setting yellow sun. Underneath, was a thinner yukata that was blue with patterns of green maple trees, and all this was held together by a white and pink obi. Ryuuko kept her gaze on the wood and dared not look at her senior in front of her._

_When the geisha was a half a foot away from Ryuuko, she grabbed her chin and made her look her in the eye. The young woman had a perfect oval face with stunning dark grey eyes with a creamy, smooth complexion._

"_You are the maiko Okaasan paid for? You look like someone smashed your face in." she said and threw her head out of her hand. "But I see that you are clever from your wide forehead." She grabbed one of Ryuuko's hands, "and your hands tell that you can do much work. Stay out of my room. You smell a forest and I don't want you touching my things." With that, she left Ryuuko and walked back to her room and shortly after, another woman cam out._

_She also wore a yukata, which was green with a blue river pattern and a deep orange colored obi. She wore her yukata more securely and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She was pretty with wavy brown hair and eyes with the same creamy complexion. With a kind smile, she patted Ryuuko's shoulder._

"_That's Hatsumomo. She's the most senior geisha here. I'm Yume, you're big sister. What's your name?" she spoke with such genuine kindness that astonished Ryuuko._

"_Oda Ryuuko." She answered timidly. Yume gave a small laugh._

"_You're shy. That's so cute!" she giggled. Ryuuko blushed. "Hatsumomo doesn't like competition. So don't worry, I'll look after you." Ryuuko's face brightened and she smiled greatly to which Yume returned. _

_Over the next few weeks, Yume secretly taught Ryuuko the tricks of being a geisha. One day, in the bathhouse Yume taught Ryuuko the way to jest a man into noticing her, since Ryuuko was the only junior girl in the entire okiya._

"_The sleeve of the kimono is a key some situations. If you show even the slightest skin of the wrist, it'll drive a man wild. And when you go and take a seat next to him, be sure to have your thigh brush against his, by accident of course."_

_Ryuuko maneuvered her wrist through the practice linen and showed her wrist and practiced pouring tea. She also practiced bumping her thigh and in a very coy way, blushed and placed a hand over one of the corners of her mouth. Yume and her laughed. Ryuuko often told stories of her old home back in Kigakure. The geisha Ryuuko had become fond of asked many, many questions, to which Ryuuko answered most enthusiastically. _

**-/-/-/-**

"_You're a natural!" Yume said one day. She had become a second mother to Ryuuko. Over the course of three weeks, Ryuuko's older sister finally decided to teach Ryuuko the art of dancing._

_At one point she said, "You already have too many chores and barely anytime to go to school. So I thought, I will teach you! Now, the fan is like and extension of your arm or hand. Use it to your advantage, like this." Yume folded one of the fans and spun it around several times, unfolded it, gave it a little toss in the air and switched hands with the fans. Ryuuko clapped in amazement._

_Practice after practice, Ryuuko had finally mastered the fans and was a capable dancer. The danger and excitement of learning secretly at night both terrified and thrilled Ryuuko. One evening, while Hatsumomo was out at a teahouse, Yume decided to stay and Okaasan had stepped out for the night for business on the okiya. _

"_Let me see you perform, Ryuu-chan. Let's see where all this practice went to." Yume picked up shamisen, tuned it, and began playing. Ryuuko unfolded the fans in her hands and twirled one on her finger while moving the other with graceful movements like waves. When she finished spinning the one on her finger, she flicked in the air and caught it behind her back, tossed the fans in the air so that they twirled, did a turn and caught the fans and finished gracefully. Yume put down the shamisen and clapped with a gracious smile, her eyes beaming with pride._

"_That was fantastic, Ryuu-chan!" she beamed hugging Ryuuko. Yume held her out at arms length, "Now all we have to worry about is your singing!" Ryuuko smiled gratefully and cried into Yume's chest._

"_Ah? Ryuu-chan, what's the matter?" she asked wiping away a stray tear._

"_Nothing. I'm just happy that someone actually cares for me here! Being in a foreign place like this, it felt as though no one cared for a simple village girl like me! But here you stand, Oneesan!" Ryuuko explained with tears still streaming down her eyes. Yume looked at Ryuuko with a shocked expression. She smiled warmly and hugged Ryuuko. After several minuets of this, Yume pulled away and looked Ryuuko straight in the eye._

"_Tonight might be the only night, Ryuuko." She said. The young eleven year old knew that this was serious and looked at Yume with the same seriousness. "I don't want you to end up like this. I see greatness in you Ryuu-chan. Someone as unique and headstrong as you, shouldn't end up in a place like this. Follow me." Ryuuko followed Yume to her room and she pulled out train tickets from her makeup table. _

"_You have tickets? Why didn't you ever use them, Oneesan?"_

"_Because, I only wanted to use them when the time was right. I waited, expecting the right time and place. It never happened, but then you came along." She handed the tickets to Ryuuko. The young girl shook her head. _

_She buried her face in Yume's obi, "I don't want to leave you, Oneesan!" she wailed. The geisha put her arms around her and her face in her hands._

"_You must. I could never live with myself if you ended up as the life of a geisha. It's not a lifestyle for someone like you. Ryuu-chan, you are more like the ninja. Promise me, that one day, you, little Ryuu-chan, will become Jounin." Ryuuko just looked up at her "older sibling" with desperation. "Promise me!" Yume begged._

_With her head down, Ryuuko answered, "I promise." Yume lead Ryuuko to the taxi carriages and told the man where to take her. The carriage jolted forward and Ryuuko reached a hand foreword._

"_Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Ryuuko called into the blackness. When the last of her voice left her, she started on where Yume, her closeted friend stood. With only the paper lanterns, Ryuuko left Emachi behind her and with a barely audible, horsey whisper, she said: "Don't forget me."_

_Once Ryuuko was out of sight, Yume heard someone approaching behind her._

"_Hatsumomo, how much of that did you see?" Yume asked facing her._

"_Enough," she replied, "enough to tell Okaasan what you just did." On cue, Okaasan appeared and stepped into the okiya. _

"_Come, come girls. You are geisha, so behave like geisha!" she said slipping out of her sandals. "Ryuuko! Draw a bath for me! Oh, how my bones ache!" _

_Hatsumomo smiled viciously at Yume who just stared at her with a blank expression, "Okaasan, Yume let Ryuuko escape! She gave her train tickets to go back to that dump of a village of hers! You should punish her!"_

"_Oh! Yume, is this so?"_

"_Yes. I will take full responsibility." Yume replied bowing._

"_If that's the case, you are longer under my care. Find another okiya." With that, Okaasan disappeared into the okiya and the last thing Yume saw, was Hatsumomo's victorious evil smile. Yume took one last look and walked down the foggy streets of Emachi. _

**-/-/-/-**

_Ryuuko woke up to the soft clunking of train gears and a fast moving green scenery. She raised her head and her dark brown eyes looked widely around the window. Ryuuko couldn't believe it; she was going home after nearly being five months away. _

_Over the next couple years, Ryuuko worked hard and eventually reached Genin level two moths before her twelve birthday in September, became Chunin at fourteen and Jounin at fifteen. Her success story and capture was the topic of much gossip for several weeks and her being in an okiya, some of the elder women questioned if she was still a virgin. It affected Ryuuko deeply, but being a ninja meant never letting your true emotions out. Because of all that, Ryuuko helped herself by building a tougher self-esteem and a better self-image. She liked to think she over came her over emotionality. _

_On a lazy afternoon in Kigakure, Ryuuko lay lazily in her bed and touched her headband and remembered the promise she made to Yume._

"_I kept my promise, didn't I, Onee-san?" she didn't have a picture of her to remember her by and Ryuuko was a bit forgetful. The brunette hoped that this was one person that she wouldn't forget._

**-/-/-/-**

Ryuuko lazily opened her eyes and observed her surroundings. It was nightfall and dinner would be starting soon. She pushed herself up and walked in a daze to the bonfire with the usual stew and rice dinner. Ryuuko absent-mindedly took a seat next to Shikamaru, her lazy new friend to not of the brunette's absent-mindedness.

"You seem preoccupied." He said taking his food. She was snapped out of her thoughts and received her dinner.

"I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all." Ryuuko answered taking a wad of rice into her mouth.

"I doubt it, something's telling me there's more to it."

Ryuuko laughed, "Sharp minded, aren't you?"

"I get that a lot. So what's on your mind?"

Ryuuko took a breath, "I'd rather tell all of you guys. That is, when they get back that is."

"Fine. Whatever suits your womanly needs." He said in a bored tone. Ryuuko snorted and went back to eating her dinner. A few minuets later, Sakura came and took a seat next to Ryuuko.

"You look exhausted. Busy day, I take it?" Ryuuko asked. Sakura nodded and gratefully took the food.

"I just got done checking up on Naruto. It's amazing how fast he heals. By the middle of next week, he should back to his normal, hyperactive self." Sakura said taking cupfuls of her food.

"That's good!" Ryuuko added with slight happiness.

"Yeah some of these guys could use some of that hyper-ness of his." Shikamaru replied. Ryuuko laughed and went back to eating.

**-/-/-/-**

**Yays! Part five is done! Man this was long to type! My hand hurts now. **

**Review and favorite please!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa! Sorry for long update! Well, I won't keep you people waiting; here's the next part of Memoirs Of A Ninja.**

**-/-/-/-**

Days turned to weeks and it wasn't long until Naruto was back being his hyperactive self. Him and the young Kigakure ninja got along rather well and since his health improved, he began acting real friendly towards Hinata, much to her delight (and Ryuuko's slight annoyance because that's all the Hyuuga female gabbed about). After several messages to the Kishuhan, he requested that one be sent every month rather than one a week. During the third week that Ryuuko stayed, when Tsunade told the village to gather around for some important news. The Ki-nin nudged her way to the front of the crowd and it looked like some type of bequeathing ceremony.

"Naruto," Tsunade began, "I bestow upon you the rank of Jounin. You have proved yourself worthy more than anyone I have come across. Congratulations!" Naruto looked stunned and it took him a few seconds to register what this lady had told him. The crowd went into a frenzy of applause and Ryuuko was the loudest among them to cheer for him, other than Sakura, Kiba, Chouji, and surprisingly Shikamaru. The blonde got a big grin on his face and jumped in the air, pounding his fists in the sky.

"And tonight, we shall celebrate tonight, on behalf of the future Rokudaime! But not only that, we shall also celebrate for our health and the rebuilding of Konoha!" The crowd got even louder when Tsunade presented this news. Ryuuko automatically thought of volunteering for dancing, but thought against it. It's been years since lasted danced back in the okiya.

Ryuuko was broken out of her train of thought when Tsunade approached her. She bowed out of respect.

"At ease," Tsunade said. Ryuuko looked up Tsunade with a curious look. "I need to have a word with you." Ryuuko followed the woman to a secluded area.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Ryuuko asked.

"Oda-san, progress is slow and I can't risk another attack on this village. I need you to talk to that leader of yours and ask him to send more help." Tsunade explained looking dead on in the girl's eyes.

"Understood,"

"One more thing, I'm going to send you, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai to retrieve some more Mizugakure-nin. Something tells me that you'll get along fine."

"Yes ma'am." Ryuuko tried to hide her shock; on a mission with Naruto? Her heartbeat began to pick up. She could feel her face getting warm and she knew she had to get out this conversation fast. But there was just one this she wanted to ask, "Tsunade-sama, forgive me if I seem to formal, but I wish to dance at tonight ceremony."

Tsunade drifted off in thought for a few minuets. "I don't see why not." She said finally. Ryuuko smiled in gratitude and gave a bow and ran off to find Naruto and Sakura. They were sitting together on stacks of wood piled together in separate stalks, talking. The mid after-noon sun was harsh and the weather hot.

" . . . Sasuke." Naruto said once Ryuuko caught up. _I wonder how this 'Sasuke' is? _She thought. Shrugging it off, she asked if she could sit next to them.

"I have some news to tell you guys." Ryuuko said.

"What would that be?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Tsunade-sama wants the three of us and a dude named Sai to go to Mizugakure and ask their Kage to send some envoys to help with the rebuilding." Ryuuko explained.

"So, when do we leave?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Ugh, I hate waking up early!" Naruto whined. Ryuuko giggled while Sakura playfully punched him in the arm to suck it up and be a man. The three were so caught up in the conversation that they didn't notice two people approaching them.

"I never thought I'd see you heroes again, Naruto!" a young voice said. Naruto looked in the direction the voice came from and looked astonished (as did Sakura) at who the voice belonged to.

"Are you . . . ?" Sakura started.

"Tazuna and Inari!" Naruto exclaimed. "Inari! You're all grown up! And you look even older, Gramps."

"Give me a break . . ." Tazuna sighed.

"I'm a carpenter now! We're here to help rebuild Konoha!" Inari said enthusiastically.

"Who are they?" Ryuuko asked Sakura under her breath.

"Old friends. We helped their village out a few years ago. It's funny; we helped them, now they're helping us? Ironic, isn't it?" Sakura said.

"Kinda," Ryuuko replied.

"Sakura, you look so pretty now." Inari complimented.

"Oh . . . really?" Sakura said blushing from the compliment. Ryuuko laughed at how red her friend was getting.

"So, who is this lovely creature?" Tazuna asked coming up to Ryuuko and taking her hand.

"Oda Ryuuko of Kigakure, sir!" she answered kindly.

"Pleasure to meet you." Tazuna said kissing her hand making Ryuuko blush.

"Thanks for coming, you guys." Naruto said scratching the back of his head and smiling.

"It's no trouble at all! No, let's get to work!" Tazuna said clasping his hands together.

The rest of the day dragged on with the sun beating down on the workers. Yamato, who Ryuuko later met, used some of his wood ninjutsu to restore some of the lost buildings, which left a toll on him. Ryuuko helped supply the workers and move the ruble laying around, as did mostly everyone, Sakura attended to the sick, while Tsunade was nowhere to be seen. Ryuuko raised a brow at this, since Tsunade always walked around checking on the progress of everything. But she shrugged it off and resumed her work.

With dusk coming, the working ceased and the people gathered around a huge fire. There was a medium sized platform for some people to play their instruments that they managed to save. They played shamisen (a banjo looking plucked instrument), shinobue (a flute like instrument), hyoshigi (wooden clappers), and taiko drums. People danced and ate on rice with red beans, fish and miso soup. Despite the good times everyone was having, Naruto noticed that Ryuuko was nowhere in sight.

People came up to him and thanked or congratulated him. He said a humble thank you and surveyed the crowd. Where the hell was Ryuuko?

Little did he know, that she was in her hut putting on a bright red kimono with blue white waves at the hem with sakura petals decorating the shoulder line. She wore a green under robe and a golden yellow obi with a forest green obijime. Ryuuko borrowed the kimono from a wealthy Konoha woman who outgrew it and offered to give it to Ryuuko. The lady was twice her former size and hesitantly, accepted the kimono. She put her hair half back into a bun held back with decorative chopsticks.

She very little make-up, she wasn't going geisha style here. But wearing this elegant piece of clothing, made her feel like she was back in the okiya.

Ryuuko remembered the steps Yume taught her and went over them in her head over and over again. The lady kind enough to give Ryuuko the kimono allowed her to borrow two of her fans. Ryuuko choose two golden ones since she thought they complimented the color of her outfit.

Once she was ready, she poked her head out and made sure no one was looking, she walked quietly to the musicians and asked them if they knew the song she was going to dance to. The shamisen player said yes and Ryuuko told them to start as soon as the current song was over.

Surely enough, several beats later the song ended and the entire crowed faced them and applauded. The hyoshigi player began the beat and Ryuuko stepped on stage gracefully. She closed her eyes and imagined herself back in the okiya when it was just she and Yume that night. As soon as the shamisen and other instruments began, Ryuuko just let the music flow through her. Just like back in the okiya, she unfolded the fans in her hands and twirled one on her finger while moving the other with graceful movements like waves.

Naruto and his friends watched in fascination at Ryuuko's graceful movements. The crowd went silent and watched the young woman dance to the beat of the taiko drums. When she finished spinning the one on her finger, she flicked in the air and caught it behind her back, tossed the fans in the air so that they twirled, did a turn and caught the fans and finished gracefully.

The crowd went mad with applause. Hinata stole a glance at Naruto and saw his face. She felt her heart shift at his expression; it held adoring and – was that lust?! Hinata lifted her gaze back to the brunette taking petite bows and smiling gratefully. The young Hyuuga felt a twinge of betrayal and hurt. Naruto was hers, and no one else's.

All the merriment was soon over when Danzo stepped, or rather limped to the scene.

"Yes, yes," he began, "a very pretty performance by a very pretty girl. But I have something that's more important than pretty dances to show you people." Danzo moved closer to the platform and reached out his hand to Ryuuko. She took his hand and helped him up. He fixed himself and looked at the crowd in front of him, gazing at him in curiousity.

"I, Danzo, am the new Hokage!" he proclaimed.

**-/-/-/-**

**Dun dun duuuun! What will happen next? You must read and review to find out!! Until then, have a nice summer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, this has been exciting! A quick thank you to those who reviewed! On with part seven!**

**-/-/-/-**

"What?"

"Who is this cook?"

"No way!"

"Lady Tsunade is the rightful Kage of this village!"

"What's going on?" On and on the crowd went. Ryuuko looked confused and looked back and forth from Danzo and the masses. She hopped off stage and went up to her friends.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked them.

"Danzo is head of the ANBU here," Kiba started.

"But he's so old!" Ryuuko thought aloud.

"True as that may be, he's got power. Possibly more than Lady Tsunade." Neji explained.

"There's no way!" Ryuuko said mostly to herself.

"Well believe it," Shikamaru said, "looks like this old man is the new leader. For now that is."

"Wait, what do you mean when you said 'for now?'" Ryuuko asked.

"The village has to vote and it has to be unanimous too."

"Oh," was the thing Ryuuko said. She watched the crowd and how the jeered in response. The old guy just stood there, taking it.

"I'm going to find Sai." Sakura said running off.

"I'll come with you." Naruto said following not far behind. A few minuets later the two returned with a very pale boy with black hair and eyes sporting a different type of ANBU outfit that Ryuuko wasn't accustomed to seeing.

"All right Sai, who is this Danzo guy?" Sakura demanded.

"Oh. Is this what this is all about?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah! So who the hell is Danzo?" Naruto repeated.

"Was no one listening to me?" Kiba whispered to Ryuuko. She shrugged and watched the interrogation ensue in front of her.

"I can't say." Sai answered looking to the ground.

"Don't go and choose sides now, Sai!" Sakura snapped.

"No. Literally, I _really _can't say anything." With that said, he opened his mouth and there on the back of his tongue was a seal.

"So, he wanted to save his disciples keep his secrets, eh?" Ryuuko asked folding her arms.

"Something like that, yes." Sai replied looking in Ryuuko's direction. The brunette was caught up in the moment that she forgot to change out of her new kimono. Ryuuko noticed and nervously twirled her hair with her index finger.

"I should probably go and change." She said. As she walked off to leave, she accidently tripped on the trail of her kimono and nearly fell to the ground. Lucky for her, Naruto caught just before she hit the ground. He held her by her waist, which caused Ryuuko to blush madly.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he helped up Ryuuko. The girl shyly brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thank you." she gathered up the skirt of her kimono in her hands and fast walked towards her hut. Once inside, Ryuuko patted her cheeks and took deep breaths. "Relax, get a grip on yourself. Be calm, he was trying to just help you up, that's all." She told herself.

Back at the group, Kiba nudged Naruto in the ribs and gave him a smirk.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We saw. You totally like Ryuuko!" Kiba teased. The blonde blushed madly at this.

"No I don't! I was just helping her!"

"Is that _all _you were doing?" Chouji mocked coming in the conversation.

"Ugh! You saw, so how could you even ask that question?" Naruto jeered.

"We saw the way you were eyeing her!" the two said in unison. All this was making Naruto blush madly and Sai confused.

"Uh, did I miss something?" He asked Sakura quietly.

"I'm beginning to wonder the same thing. Boys will boys I guess. Oh, and Sai; you, me, Naruto, and Ryuuko are heading off to Mizugakure to fetch some extra help."

"Okay." He said watching in fascination at the three.

"We can totally hook you two up!" Kiba offered.

"Naruto and Ryuuko; sitting in a tree -!" Chouji exclaimed.

"That's enough you three!" Tenten said getting annoyed. The boys stopped and were still laughing as they walked off to bed. Hinata watched the spectacle, trying not to show her feelings. Did Naruto really like Ryuuko? She had only been here for two months and now it seemed like her and Naruto – her man! – were inseparable. Hell, she knew Naruto longer than Ryuuko did. But then again, she helped him when he was still injured. Who knows what might've happened then?

Her mind made up, she decided to ask Ryuuko her feelings towards Naruto when she got back. And speak of the devil here she comes now.

"Sorry about that." She said rubbing the back of her head nervously. She wore her usual clothing: a white tank top with a navy blue one over it, a pair of tan shorts, dark grey ninja sandals, along with the pendant from her village.

"It's not a big deal. Though, I can't say the same for Kiba and Chouji," Shikamaru replied.

"Well, we should probably get to bed. We've all got a long day ahead of us." Ryuuko said.

"Good idea. Looks like the crowd finally died down from Danzo's big announcement." Tenten yawned.

"Hey, I just now noticed; but where did Temari and Kankuro disappear off to?" Ryuuko asked.

"Wow, you're slow." Shikamaru teased.

"Sorry, been preoccupied lately. You know, helping you guys rebuild and all." Ryuuko replied with a smirk.

"Well, they had to go back to their village. They're needed there," Neji answered.

"Ah, I see," Ryuuko said with a thoughtful expression, "well, look's like the crowds calling it quits. Night everyone." Just as Ryuuko was about to leave, Hinata grabbed Ryuuko's hand.

"Ryuu-san," Hinata began, "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Ryuuko asked turning towards her.

"It's about Naruto," When the blonde heard his name, he slowed his steps and with a keen ear.

"Uh, what about him?"

"Well, earlier, Kiba-kun and Chouji-kun were teasing him about helping you earlier and how he eyed you," (both Naruto and Ryuuko blushed at this; more so Ryuuko than Naruto) she paused to take a breath, "and it got me thinking: do you like him?"

"By him . . .I'm assuming you mean Naruto, right?" Hinata let go of Ryuuko's hands and timidly thumbed her fingers out of habit.

"Y-yes."

"Well, I admire him for what he did and who he is and all, but no. I don't, if anything; I like him as a friend." Hinata's heart lifted when she heard this. "I know you love him."

"What?"

"I know. That you love him." Hinata blushed furiously.

"H-how did -?"

"To be honest, it's really obvious. You talk about him constantly and it's gotten _reaaallly _annoying. No offense." Hinata looked to the ground in shyness and embarrassment. Ryuuko was right; but sometimes she was too honest. Deep down, she envied Ryuuko. She was bale to come out of her shell and become friendly with everyone, while as Hinata still shied away from people.

"Well, I have a mission tomorrow. See ya," the brunette walked off and Hinata just stood there, watching her walk off. She sighed and began walking to her own residence and Naruto took this chance to catch up to her.

"Ryuuko!" he called waving.

"Hello there," she called back smiling, "I forgot your hut was this way."

"Yeah." For a couple steps, they were quiet, till Naruto broke the ice, "So, how do you like Konoha so far?"

"Despite the fact that seventy-five percent of it is in ruins, I like it. The people are a lot nicer than what I'm accustomed to."

"Yamato says that in a couple of months, Konoha should be done being rebuilt."

"That's good!" Ryuuko chimed.

"I liked your dance,"

Ryuuko blushed at the compliment, "Thank you." Soon, Ryuuko reached her hut and started to go in, but stopped and looked at Naruto for a second.

"Do you know when Yamato will start building houses and apartments?"

Naruto gave a small laugh, "I'll ask. Good night, Ryuu-chan."

"Night." Ryuuko changed (again) and slipped into the cot falling asleep fast. The last thing she heard was the music of the dance, still flowing through her.

**-/-/-/-**

**Two chapters in one day! I feel rather good about myself! Review please!! :D**


End file.
